Cuddling with Gray-sama
by Lilymaid620
Summary: Suddenly she leaned over him reaching for something behind his head. She was pressed up against him, fortunately not anywhere near his…"problem", but he could still feel the way her chest pressed against him. He stifled a groan. Then he saw what she was reaching for. Was that a doll of…HIM? GrUvia with slight NaLu


"GRAY-SAMA!" that was the first thing that Gray Fullbuster heard as he walked into Fairy Tail before being tackled in a hug by his girlfriend, Juvia Lockser. Normally he'd be embarrassed about receiving a greeting like this (and the teasing that came along with it), but he'd been away for a week on a job with his team and he'd missed is overly enthusiastic girlfriend. Besides, she no longer did this on a daily basis as she had when they had initially started dating.

"I missed you too, Juvia." He said standing up, Juvia still wrapped around his torso like a spider monkey. Her grip was truly impressive!

"Got some trouble there, Ice Princess?"

"Shut Up, Flame Brain! You did the same thing to Lucy earlier today!"

"So!"

"She was actually WITH us on the job!" Natsu started advancing and for a second Gray thought he'd have to remove Juvia or else she'd get hurt while he was kicking Natsu's ass, but Lucy stepped in.

"Oh no, Natsu! You have to help me go explain to my landlady why I'll be late with my rent this month." she said, dragging him out the doors by his scarf.

"Why meee?"

"You're the one would destroyed the most of the town!"

"But, Lushy!"

"Don't wanna hear it!" Gray smirked as he watched the fire idiot being dragged away by his girlfriend. Ever since they'd gotten together, Natsu was completely at Lucy's mercy. The dragon slayer was totally whipped! He looked down to where Juvia was still wrapped around his chest. Then again, he was too.

"Hey, Juvia, could you let go? It's starting to hurt." Juvia immediately released him.

"Juvia is so sorry! Juvia is just so happy to see her Gray-sama again!" Gray chuckled, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"It's cool. I missed you too. Let's get outta here and I'll tell you all about the job and how Natsu screwed it up this time." Juvia nodded quickly and smiled.

"Juvia would like that very much! Does Gray-sama want Juvia to make him Tea at Juvia's place?"

"Sounds good."

Gray had a good time drinking tea and telling Juvia about his latest job. She was such an attentive listener, getting completely wrapped up in what he was saying and even gasping in shock and laughing in all the right places. She would even go so far as to get mad at Natsu for "getting in her precious Gray-sama's way!" Gray knew that getting together with his stalker might seem a little strange, but he loved how passionate she was, not just about him, but her friends and Fairy Tail, too. She dedicated herself fully to everything and everyone she loved. Gray hadn't ever had someone who cared about him that much. Once he'd gotten past her initial quirks (and made her get rid of that life size portrait of him!), it had been easy for him to fall in love with her.

Gray looked out the window. When had the sun gone down? It must be really late and he was still tired from the job. He didn't want to walk all the way back to his apartment on the other side of town, but he couldn't ask Juvia to stay over. She was very proper and he didn't want to offend her by asking to sleep over, no matter how much he wanted to.

"It's really late. I'd better be going." He said trying to hide his reluctance.

"Gray-sama doesn't have to go." What!

"I don't mind going back to my place."

"Juvia…" she said shyly, blushing and staring at the ground. "Juvia doesn't want Gray-sama to go. Juvia wants him to stay over." She was so cute! And she actually WANTED him to stay over!

"Really. You wouldn't mind?" He wanted to be sure she wasn't just saying that for his benefit.

"Juvia would like that very much! Besides, Gray-sama looks ready to sleep." Gray looked down. When had he lost his pants?! He knew he hadn't been wearing a shirt when he came (he'd have to go find it at the guild tomorrow), but no he was just in his boxers!

"AAAHHH! Sorry Juvia!" he said looking around frantically for his pants.

"Juvia dosen't mind. Juvia loves Gray-sama, even if he is naked." Great! No he'd have to get that image out of his head before this got even more embarrassing for him! He wondered if Juvia knew what she was doing to him. "Gray-sama is tired and Juvia doesn't want him to walk all the way back home when it is so late. Gray-sama will stay over with Juvia!" she said it so determinedly that Gray decided that it was best not to look the gift horse in the mouth and accept that he would be staying over at his girlfriend's place for the night. It took all his will power not to jump for joy right then and there.

"Okay. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No. Juvia's couch would be uncomfortable for Gray-sama and Juvia's bed is big enough for too. Gray-sama will sleep with Juvia." Even though he knew that she didn't mean it _that_ way, he was still excited hearing her say it. He allowed Juvia to lead him to her bedroom and sit him down on the bed. She then went over to her bureau and pulled out what he assumed was her pajamas. "Juvia will be right back. Juvia is just going to go change."

When she came back gray was thankful that he was already under the covers. She was wearing a gray tank top with red lace and buttons down the middle that did not quite reach her tiny gray shorts with matching red lace.

'Gramps in a speedo! Gramps in a speedo! GRAMPS IN A SPEEDO!" his screamed in his head. Why did she have to look so cute and innocent, but so damn sexy at the same time!

"Is Gray-sama alright?" God, he could feel himself getting redder by the second!

"Fffiinne." He stuttered out.

"Does Gray-sama not like Juvia's sleeping attire?" No, that was definitely NOT the problem. If anything he liked it too much.

"No! It looks fine. I'm just… tired, from the job." Juvia nodded.

"Juvia understands. Juvia will let Gray-sama sleep." She got into bed with him. There was no way he would be able to sleep now, not with her in the same bed as him. At least there was some distance between the two of them. He knew that if they got any closer, there would be no way he could control his arousal. He was barely managing as it was.

"Gray-sama."

"Hmm."

"Juvia needs to get something. Can Juvia get it?" Why was she asking for his permission?

"Sure." Suddenly she leaned over him reaching for something behind his head. She was pressed up against him, fortunately not anywhere near his…"problem", but he could still feel the way her chest pressed against him. He stifled a groan. Then he saw what she was reaching for.

Was that a doll of…HIM?

"Oh HELL NO!" Suddenly he didn't give a crap how turned on he was. There was no way in hell he was going to let Juvia cuddle with that…thing! Not when the real one was right next to her! He rolled over, taking Juvia with him, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Please Gray-sama! Juvia needs to have Chibi-Gray or she can't sleep!"

"No way. Not happening."

"Then how will Juvia sleep?" she sounded so upset.

"You'll just have to cuddle with me, instead; there is no way I'm going to let you snuggle up to that replacement when you have the real thing right here!" she looked up at him in surprise.

"Gray…Gray-sama doesn't mind?"

"Nope. Not when I'm here for hold onto." Juvia smiled at him and snuggled in closer holding onto him tightly. She sighed.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned. Did she prefer that little…Imposter to him?

"Juvia is just really happy. Juvia loves Gray-sama so much." He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too. I'm getting rid of that doll in the morning." Juvia gasped.

"Don't do that! Without Chibi-Gray how will Juvia get to sleep."

"She'll just have to use her Gray-sama from now on."


End file.
